


Take Me To Church

by Fallen_Wings_Of_Heaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Gabriel, Dean cheats on Lisa, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, I Tried, I dont really know where this is going, Loss of Faith, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Gabriel, Top Dean, Top Sam, Well almost everyone, destiel for life, point of view change, sabriel for life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Wings_Of_Heaven/pseuds/Fallen_Wings_Of_Heaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a pastor trying to run from his grim past. When he comes to a small town to fill in for another pastor who is on his deathbed he meets a young man named Dean Winchester. There's just one problem. He's married.</p><p>Gabriel is a college drop-out who has been disowned by his family and has no where to go. He ends up meeting a man named Sam Winchester and falls head over heels for him. What happens when their relationship becomes chaotic and some one from Gabriel's past spills the bean?</p><p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

Gabriel sat on the couch with an overwhelming amount of stress washing over him. He was moving in with his boyfriend of six months and meeting his family for the first time. Two very major parts of their relationship. At times like this Gabriel would normally crack a joke or two to lighten the mood but he honestly felt sick to his stomach. 

"What if they don't like me Sam?" He asked leaning on the tall boy's shoulder. Barely. Sam chuckled at Gabriel's change of attitude. The other never stressed out at simple stuff like this and it was weird to say the least. The taller one gave a reassuring smile pulling the boy onto his lap to face him. Their noses were a few centimeters apart and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Just be your self and they will love you. I do." He said kissing his lover gently. Gabriel kissed back before looking at Sam with an 'are you kidding me' face ,but most of his nerves seemed to calm down. He tucked his face into the crook of Sam's neck so that only his eyes stuck out. He looked around at the house he and Sam bought not more than a week ago. While Gabriel finished paying what little money he owed to the owner of his shitty apartment and packed his stuff, Sam had worked hard to make the house into everything Gabriel wanted. Although he had only managed to finish the living room and kitchen, Sam insisted having his family over so that they could meet Gabriel. They sat peacefully in each other's arms until a knock at the door could be heard and Sam left to open it while Gabriel finished dinner. 

"You must be Gabriel. I am Mary. Sam's mom." Gabriel heard the others talking and was surprised when a woman walked into the room. Her blonde hair shimmered in the kitchen light and she looked at the man with a smile. 

"That would be me. It's nice to meet you miss." He flashed the woman a smile and shook her hand before he finished preparing dinner. When it was done he brought it into the kitchen where Sam's family was already seated and waiting. Gabriel took his place next to Sam who was at one end of the table. Across from him and also next to Sam was his brother Dean and next to Dean was John. Mary sat next to Gabriel which he was thankful for. When Gabriel sat, Sam addressed his family.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend Gabriel." The taller man said as he gestured to Gabriel. All the attention was drawn on the shorter man and he looked around to see the reactions. While Dean and Mary were smiling at Sam, John glared at him. Sam seemed to notice as he grabbed Gabriel's hand under the table and addressed his father quickly.

"Is there a problem dad?" Sam asked almost challenging the man. Gabriel squeezed his lover's hand under the table as John spoke.

"I just didn't know you decided to be a faggot." Gabriel winced at the word but when he saw the disappointment and anger on Sam's face he broke. No one else seemed to challenge John but Gabriel didn't back down as he stood up and glared into the man's eyes.

" And I didn't know you would be a homophobic piece of shit but I guess we learn something new everyday. If you really can't support our relationship don't let the door slam your ass on the way out." Gabriel felt a new surge of confidence but it was lost as quickly as it was found. John stood up as well and punched the other knocking him over. Now it was Sam's turn to be pissed. He stood up.

"Get out! All of you leave now!" The others left but Sam could here Dean and Mary yelling at his father. He rushed to Gabriel's side and the boy wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and his arm's around Sam's neck. Gabriel's face was hidden in the taller man's chest as he carried Gabriel to their unfinished bedroom setting him down and laying with him. The two fell asleep in each other's arms hoping tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
